


Anticipation

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, IgNoct, M/M, NSFW, Noctis is always tops while Ignis is always bottom to me I don't know why, One Shot, drabble request from tumblr, someone convince me of Ignis being a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisper* “You don’t make the demands here.” - IgNoct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Lips were locked and combated for dominance as the lovers entered the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Their hands freely roamed over each other, feverishly gaining purchase and eliciting moans along the way.

The prince let out a whimper, allowing the advisor access to the lovely pale flesh at the base of the throat. The two engaged in a uncoordinated tango to the foot of the bed before the shorter man shoved his inamorato on it. The advisor’s lush-green eyes studied his prince intently with up-most admiration.

“Strip.” Noctis, the prince, ordered as he began to loosen the insufferable tie at his neck. His sky blue eyes, now-pomegranate, were full to the brim with desire and avidity. He was never one for delay even when they were formally joined. This night was no exception to that attribute. Bedroom eyes were exchanged from across the room, but concession was taboo.

The feeling was mutual. Surrendering had its rewards.

Ignis, the advisor, reached out and pulled Noctis by the tie to him. Noctis’ eyes had widened momentarily by his advisor’s sudden forcefulness. But the prince enclosed the space between them, running his hands along the taller man’s sides. The advisor shivered at the touch and excitement grew at the familiar hardness pressed against his thigh.

The prince leaned in for a kiss. But the advisor smirked, evading the salutation to whisper in his ear. “You don’t make the demands here.” It was a risque remark he felt had to remind the sovereign of. He hauled the prince to the bed before straddling him. “Forgive my insubordination, Highness,” he said as he seductively removed his glasses and stored them safely away. “But as your paramour I’ll be making the demands. You’ll pardon me of any injury that will take place tonight.”

“Well,” Noctis blinked rapidly, clearing his throat as his hand flew to his face. Red blossomed across his cheeks, threatening to break his noble demeanor. “I trust you have a good reason for taking charge…”

“I do.” Ignis replied calmly as he began to unbutton the prince’s shirt tenderly. He ran his palms across the man’s bare torso and teased at the nipples.

Noctis’ voice, breathy and nearly incoherent, he continued. “…I suppose I’ll have to follow your lead…”

“Hmm…” Ignis fought a smile tugging at the corners of his lips while his tongue flickered and darted at the sensitive flesh. “Do go on…”

“And…” Noctis gaped at Ignis expectantly gazing at him in an adoring manner. “Just hurry up and fuck me, Ignis!” He shielded his face behind his arms.

“What did I just say about making demands, my love?” He leaned over to press his lips affectionately on the prince’s forehead before stroking through his trousers. Noctis had always been too hasty in making love. Not enough foreplay. He should be a little more appreciative of Ignis’ efforts, but the advisor felt that he does. If not, then he will soon and beg for more. “Turn around.”


End file.
